Veinticinco Momentos UxY
by HeiMao.3
Summary: Del reto de Natsumi Niikura Espero que os gusten :)
1. Nariz

Hola! Me he decidido a empezar el reto ^^ Cuelgo esta palabra primero, porque aparte de ser una de las pocas ideas desarrolladas por el momento, creo que es la que mejor me ha quedado ^^ Espero que os guste :) Conste en acta que SmilecrisSty está presente aquí y ahora.

NOTA: No iré en orden

NOTA2: Algunos irán relacionados :)

* * *

**11. Nariz**

Llanto. En la oscuridad de la noche solo se oían llantos, pero no cualquiera. Eran los de Katia. La pequeña que había llegado cuatro meses atrás y había llenado de alegría la casa. Los llantos eran tan altos que consiguieron despertar a su padre.

Ulrich abrió los ojos y miró el reloj. _"Las 3:56"_ Se incorporó y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña. Antes de salir de la suya propia, miró a Yumi. Ésta descansaba plácidamente. Seguramente no habría oído a Katia, pues había llegado tarde de trabajar y estaba muy cansada.

Entró a la habitación de la pequeña y allí estaba ella. Lloraba desconsolada._ "Seguro que sólo ha sido un mal sueño"_ pensó. La tomó en brazos, intentando consolarla y la llevó consigo al salón.

-Ea, ea… no pasa nada

La niña seguía llorando, pero al oír la voz de su padre se fue calmando, cosa que Ulrich agradeció, ya que no quería que Yumi se despertase.

Se puso a caminar por la sala hasta llegar a la ventana, desde la que se veía la luna. A su mente le vinieron imágenes de varios años atrás, cuando no eran más que dos simples adolescentes.

Poco después de por fin estar juntos, con sus estudios en marcha y con planes de futuro en mente; decidieron probar por irse a vivir juntos.

Un par de años después, con los estudios acabados afianzaron su relación casándose. Todo eran buenos recuerdos.

Miró a Katia y recordó el día en que Yumi le dijo que esperaba un bebé. La felicidad iba en aumento y decidieron mudarse a una casa más apropiada.

Y ahora tenía a su hija en sus brazos. Katia ya había dejado de llorar y miraba a su padre con sus ojos color miel que había heredado de él.

-¿Ya estás mejor?- empezó a hablar, aunque sabía que ella no le respondería- Me haces recordar mucho a tu madre

Katia seguía con la mirada fija en él. Ulrich sonrió y se sentó en el sofá. Encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba en la mesilla al lado del sofá. Una luz tenue y cálida iluminó la habitación.

-Sabes Katia… tenerte a ti y a tu madre a mi lado, es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- dijo mirándola a los ojos- Te pareces tanto a ella…- reflexionó- Tienes su pelo negro azabache, su piel nívea y pálida…- iba nombrando todos los aspectos que compartía con Yumi

Mientras en la habitación, Yumi estaba en la cama. Empezó a sentir frío por lo cual empezó a tantear a su alrededor en busca de Ulrich, pero no lo encontró. Se cubrió más con las mantas y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo, cuando oyó voces en el salón. La voz de Ulrich.

-Katia…- susurró

Se sentó en la cama, se puso una chaqueta de punto fino y se calzó las pantuflas que yacían perfectamente alineadas en la alfombrilla de al lado de la cama.

A tientas en la oscuridad, buscó el marco de la puerta para salir de la habitación. La voz de su esposo, acompañadas de una tenue luz, se hacían notar en el salón.

Allí vio que Ulrich estaba en el sofá con Katia en brazos y un monólogo de todo lo que la pequeña se parecía a ella.

Yumi se quedó en la entrada, pasando inadvertida por Ulrich, quien seguía hablando.

-…tienes las mismas manos delicadas que ella- con esto Katia agarró con sus pequeñas manitas uno de los dedos de Ulrich y jugueteó con él- Debo decir que de mí… has sacado más bien poco…

Ante este comentario Yumi rió. Sabía que la niña se parecía más a ella que a él.

-…de mí tienes… mis ojos y… mi nariz- dijo tocando la nariz de la pequeña con la punta de los dedos

-Eso es mentira- una voz irrumpió en la sala

Ulrich levantó la mirada y la vio a ella. Yumi estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba al salón.

-Lo siento Yumi, no quería despertarte- se disculpó Ulrich

Yumi avanzó hacia él y se sentó a su lado. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se acomodó más cerca de él.

-Asi que… ¿Tus ojos y tu nariz?

-Sí, ¿por?

-Los ojos no te lo niego, pero ¿tu nariz?

-A mí me parece que sí- afirmó él convencido

-Ya… dejémoslo estar ¿sí?- contestó ella poco convencida

-¿Esa es tu mejor forma de evadir el tema?

-No es eso. Katia se parece a ti… en tu carácter…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que es igual de terca que tú- dijo con una sonrisa

-Ya y también hace pucheros para conseguir lo que quiere… no sé a quién me recuerda eso…

Yumi rio por lo bajo y dirigió la mirada a su hija que bostezaba y entrecerraba los ojos, queriendo dormir.

-Anda dámela. Ya se está durmiendo- Yumi la tomó y la meció un poco

Katia se durmió casi al instante. Ambos se levantaron y fueron a la habitación de la pequeña. Allí, Yumi la acomodó en la cuna, mientras que Ulrich la arropaba con la manta.

Se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, sin olvidar de dar un último vistazo a la niña. Volvieron a su cuarto.

Se acomodaron en la cama, abrazados muy cerca el uno del otro, con sus frentes en contacto.

-Admítelo Yumi, Katia tiene mi nariz

Yumi le miró divertida, le dio un beso en los labios y luego rozó su nariz con la de él.

-De eso ni hablar

Se soltó del abrazo, se dio la vuelta y se acurrucó entre las mantas. Ulrich se quedó sin habla. No podía dejar las cosas así. Estuvo un rato pensando en su hija. Comparándola con Yumi y con él mismo. Llegó a la conclusión de que sí la había heredado de él. Como Yumi parecía dormida, lo expresó en voz alta.

-Pues sí, Katia ha heredado mi nariz

-Mentira- la voz de una Yumi a medio dormir, pero atenta le respondió.

Ulrich rio por lo bajo. Sabía que no la iba a convencer de lo contrario, por lo que se acercó a ella, la abrazó por la cintura y se durmió

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Demasiado cursi?

:3 Opinen please! :3


	2. Árbol

Aqui les dejo otra palabra ^^ Espero que les guste. Sé que viene tarde (tardísimo), sorry :S

* * *

**5. Árbol**

Con todo el revuelo de Japón, apenas habían pasado tiempo juntos. Encima ahora que venían los días de calor por la llegada del verano sus planes de pasar tiempo con ella se iban al traste. Que llegara el verano también significaba que las clases se acababan y vendrían los exámenes.

Como Yumi no era una interna, tenían sus pequeños momentos de acompañarse a clases, a la cafetería y a la casa de ella, pero poca intimidad. Además si a eso le sumaban que estaban en clases diferentes, la conclusión era la misma: pasaban poco tiempo juntos.

Este fin de semana era el único que tenían libre los dos para estar juntos antes de lo que él llamaba "semana del horror". A principio de semana Ulrich le había propuesto ir al bosque y pasar la tarde entrenando. Entrenar precisamente no era la idea que tenía de una cita, pero esa era una de las cosas que tenían en común y eso le encantaba.

La estaba esperando al lado de las máquinas expendedoras. Era viernes y al no tener clases por la tarde, tendrían hasta la hora de la cena para estar juntos. El chico la vio acercarse a medio correr y la saludó con la mano.

-Hola Ulrich - saludó ella - siento haberte hecho esperar - dijo recuperando el aliento

-Hola Yumi, no te preocupes

Ella le miró agradecida.

Ulrich la tomó de la mano se cargó la pequeña mochila que llevaba consigo, al igual que ella y se encaminaron hacia el bosque.

Continuaron caminando por los senderos, hasta que llegado a cierto punto se desviaron de ellos y continuaron campo a través, para llegar a lo que era su "escondite secreto". Allí iban cuando necesitaban estar solos. Ya sea por problemas entre ellos, con sus amigos, con las clases, con sus padres o simplemente por necesidad. Siempre acudían y si el otro no le encontraba por la academia, sabía que estaría allí.

Anduvieron durante unos minutos y llegaron. El famoso escondite era un claro del bosque marcado por un arco de pinos y algún que otro roble. La hierba crecía uniforme y alta. Solo se distinguían los tramos aplastados que alguien había dejado al pasar. Yumi soltó la mano de Ulrich, se detuvo y observó el claro con detenimiento; y él avanzó un par de pasos más.

Yumi había echado de menos las tardes que pasaba allí con él en las que se tumbaban en la hierba a observar las nubes pasar y en las que con un simple beso eran capaces de transmitir su cariño al otro. Detuvo su mirada al pie de un árbol, donde la hierba estaba más corta que en los alrededores. La hierba estaba arrancada. Supuso que cuando ella no estaba él habría ido allí a descargarse. Bajó la mirada al recordarlo.

Ulrich avanzó un poco más pero también observó la marca que había dejado en el claro con la ausencia de Yumi. Se dio la vuelta para mirarla y la vio cabizbaja.

-¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó él

-No es nada, solo que... te he echado mucho de menos cuando... bueno...ya sabes... Japón... - contestó ella

-Yo también te eché de menos

Entre los dos se formó un silencio un tanto incómodo. Habían dejado que el tema pasara. Quizá se debían una explicación. Ella se había ido a Japón poco más de dos semanas casi sin avisar, por un asunto familiar.

De fondo el sonido del piar de los pájaros y el bambaleo de las ramas de los árboles al moverse por el viento, les devolvieron a la situación.

Ulrich se acercó a ella y la volvió a tomar de la mano.

-Vamos, que tenemos que practicar

-Sí, vamos

Él le dedicó una sonrisa. Ambos se colocaron a una distancia prudente, se inclinaron a modo de saludo y se pusieron en posición de defensa.

Ambos empezaron una sucesión de patadas, movimientos de brazos y movimientos esquivos. Todo sin salirse del centro del claro. Y ambos coordinados.

Llegó un momento en el que ya no estaban en el centro. Se alternaban para retroceder y avanzar en sus ataques. En uno de los avances de Ulrich, Yumi se vio obligada a retroceder quedando arrinconada por un roble. Ella empezó a avanzar al mismo tiempo que él retrocedía, pero una piedra en el camino le hizo perder el equilibrio, por lo que estuvo a punto de caerse de no ser por Yumi que reaccionó rápidamente para cogerle del brazo.

Intentó tirar de él en vano. Ella también se vio arrastrada a la caída quedando encima de él. Sus respiraciones entrecortadas se mezclaban por la cercanía, sus mejillas dejaban ver claro el sonrojo y sus ojos, clavados en los del otro no parecía que fueran a apartar la mirada.

-¿Es...estás bien? -preguntó ella sin desviar su mirada

-¿Esto no te suena de algo? - Dijo él mientras observaba que el sonrojo de ella se hacía más visible

Ella recordó la primera vez que se vieron. En clase de Pencak Silat. Nunca lo olvidaría.

Quiso levantarse, pero él no la dejó. Ella le miró más intensamente a los ojos, parecía que se comunicaban por medio de ese gesto. Y así era, el tiempo que llevaban juntos, tanto de amigos como de pareja, habían aprendido a comunicarse así. Se fueron acercando hasta que unieron sus labios en un beso. Un beso que empezó dulce y tranquilo, pero que acabó en uno más necesitado y profundo.

La tomó por la cintura y se giró, quedando él encima de ella.

Se separaron, recuperando el aire perdido. Ella estaba más sonrojada que antes. La sensación de pasión que él le transmitía era muy fuerte.

Seguían perdidos en sus miradas hasta que el tomó la iniciativa y empezó a besarle de nuevo, con besos cortos que siguieron la linea no marcada desde la comisura de sus labios hasta llegar a su cuello.

A ella este gesto la tomo por sorpresa, lo único a lo que su razón pudo responder fue a poner sus manos en la espalda de él y hacer presión en ella. Ulrich se dio cuenta de que seguramente estaría incómoda en aquella posición o que le habría hecho daño, por lo que decidió apartarse.

En cuanto él se apartó para tumbarse a su lado, Yumi automáticamente se sentó. No era que no le gustase, pero no se sentía segura de lo que pudiera pasar. Aunque también estaba segura de que quería pasar más tiempo a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo Yumi? - preguntó el chico, preocupado por su reacción

-Nada... - respondió ella. Le había sacado de sus cavilaciones.

Se sentía extraña. Quizá estaba exagerando la situación. Sus dudas se disiparon de su mente y se tumbó a su lado, acurrucándose en su pecho. Él a modo de respuesta la abrazó y la atrajo hacia él.

-Te quiero - dijo ella, levantando la vista para encontrarse con sus ojos

Él la besó en la frente.

-Y yo a ti - sentenció él

Ambos se quedaron así. Abrazados viendo el atardecer.

* * *

Vale, no tengo perdón... pero seguro que alguien pensó que no iba a continuar ¬¬ Sigo viva ^^ En fin, espero que este no os decepcione :)

A los comentarios

**AelitaEternen**: Me encanta que te encante *w* El nombre fue... difícil de elegir :P bueno no, en realidad me debatía en que fuera niña o niño... La idea en sí se me ocurrió en clase de física... me aburría y bueno... :P La pareja tiene alrededor de 24-25 años. Algún día explicaré porqué :) Yo no soy malpensada, no... xD. Saludos ^^

**SMilcriesSty**: gracias Ter ^^ La nariz... pues a criterio propio :P

**holaminombreesdrama**: ¿Qué encontraste? jajajaja Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Saludos :)

**CodeYumyUlrich**: Únete! Yo te leería :3 Me alegro que te gustase ^^ y si tú dices que es muy Ulumi es que lo he logrado :P Saludos

**Natsumi Niikura**: Tierno creo que es la palabra que quería reflejar en el fic :) Aparecerá, no se cuándo pero aparecerá ^^ Me vale con que lo leas, y para nada corto :P Saludos :)

**coderiel**: Me alegro que te haya gustado ^^ Me alegro haber acertado con sus "futuras" personalidades :P Gracias, suerte a ti también :D Saludos :)


	3. Caricia

Bue... tarde, pero es lo que tiene estar a comienzos de clase :P Respuesta a los reviews abajo :) Espero que les guste

* * *

**8. Caricia **

**Estación de tren de Lyon, París, 8:00, Febrero. Lunes**

Un grupo de jóvenes que rondaba los 16-17 años se despedía de sus respectivos padres antes de subir al tren que les llevaría a su destino: Alemania. Una de las encargadas de la estación se acercó para informarles

-Buenos días señores pasajeros, les informo que el grupo A con destino Frankfurt tendrá que ir al andén 3 y el grupo B con destino Stuttgart, al 5. Los trenes partirán a las 8:25 y 8:40 respectivamente. Gracias.

Dicho esto la mujer uniformada, se fue. Los chicos empezaron a dividirse en los grupos según la letra que tenían en la acreditación que les colgaba del cuello.

Hubo un profesor para cada grupo, que les iba a guiar hasta la ciudad central para que después cada uno se fuera con la familia que tenía asignada.

-Bien, es momento de la despedida. Tenemos que ir ya al andén- anunció uno de los profesores

De pronto se empezaron a oír mensajes de ánimo de padres a hijos. "Suerte","cuídate", "saca muchas fotos", eran los más repetidos. Para una chica en especial, no eran distintos.

-Cuídate Yumi - decía su madre a la chica, de 17 años y que vestía de negro

-Pórtate bien - sentenciaba su padre

-Takeo - le reprendió su mujer

La chica miró a su madre, agradecida por sus palabras. Los profesores dieron el último aviso.

-Bueno, ya me tengo que ir- se despedía Yumi- cuidaos

-Cuídate hija

La chica dio un abrazo a cada uno, cogió su maleta y se unió al grupo B.

Ya en el andén se juntó con sus amigos. Jeremy, un chico rubio, muy inteligente y virtuoso de la informática; y Aelita, conocida por sus muy buenas notas,su dulzura y amabilidad, y por su extraño pelo color rosa. Ellos dos habían sido los únicos que se habían tomado la molestia de conocerla.

La primera vez que hablaron fue cuando ella llegó tarde a una de las reuniones referentes al intercambio y ellos se ofrecieron a contarle los detalles que se había perdido. Después de eso, mantuvieron el contacto llegándose a convertir en muy buenos amigos.

-Hola chicos - saludó alegre ella - ¿Nerviosos?

-Hola Yumi - saludó Jeremy

-Si y mucho - contestó Aelita

-Pero Aelita, ¿tú no habías estado antes en Alemania? - preguntó él

-Sí. Iba a visitar a mis abuelos en navidades con mi madre, pero desde que fallecieron no he vuelto - explicó la chica un poco decaída

-Entiendo... - respondió él, algo preocupado por ella

-Bueno, no pasa nada. Verás como este viaje será diferente - dijo sonriendo Yumi

Aelita le devolvió la sonrisa. Miró a Jeremy y éste solo asintió.

Esperaron en el andén hasta que el tren llegara. Cuando lo hizo, el profesor que los acompañaba tomó lista para que subieran y una vez dentro se acomodaron en sus asientos y colocaron sus maletas en el compartimento que había para guardarlas.

-Bueno, va a ser un largo viaje - comentó el rubio

-Verdad - contestaron ambas

El tren estuvo parado hasta que se hizo la hora. El pequeño grupo había entablado conversación rápidamente y en cuanto el viaje empezó, se les hizo ameno. Se oía el barullo formado por el resto de sus compañeros. Todos estaban nerviosos

Pasada ya una hora y media del viaje, dejaron de hablar. Un silencio general envolvió el vagón en el que viajaban. La mayoría de los estudiantes habían cerrado los ojos y se habían dedicado a dormir.

Yumi miraba con ternura como Jeremy y Aelita descansaban apoyados el uno en el otro. Ella también había madrugado, pero no quería dormir. En parte estaba nerviosa. Era la primera vez que salía de Francia.

Tenía sus métodos para distraerse. Sacó de su bolsa de mano un cuaderno, que hacía las veces de diario; y empezó a dibujar cosas inconexas, sin sentido. Abstractas. Quizá para nadie tendrían sentido, pero para ella sí lo tenía. Dibujar era una de sus pasiones.

Llenó varias hojas de su cuaderno. Perdió la noción del tiempo y para cuando se fijó la hora cayó en la cuenta de que quedaba una hora de trayecto, para llegar a Mannhein. Allí el tren haría una parada y continuaría hasta Stuttgart. Todos bajarían y se reunirían con las familias del intercambio.

Ella no sabía nada de la familia con la que se iba a reunir. Solo que el apellido. Stern.

Vio que Aelita se había despertado, por lo que Jeremy también se despertó.

-Buenos días - los saludó ella.

-¿Ya llegamos? - preguntó Aelita desperezándose

-No, todavía queda un poco más de una hora

Otra vez el barullo de los estudiantes volvió a llenar el vagón de tren. El tiempo pasó rápido y ameno; aunque esperaban con nerviosismo la llegada.

**Stuttgart, estación de tren 14:30**

En Alemania, un grupo de estudiantes esperaba en la estación al tren proveniente de París. Un poco apartados del grupo principal estaban Ulrich, un chico de pelo castaño y alto; y Odd, un chico rubio con una mecha morada y un poco más bajito que su compañero.

-Vamos Ulrich, sonríe un poco. Menuda primera impresión le darás a la chica - se quejaba el rubio

-Déjame... sabes que... - se intentó excusar él

-Venga, cambia la cara. Ya verás, las francesas son muy guapas - dijo volviendo a mirar el panel de llegadas

-Odd tu siempre estás con lo mismo

-No querrás asustarla

-No es eso, es solo que mi padre me obligó a apuntarme al programa de intercambio todo por que se verá bien en mi solicitud de universidad

-Vale, ya no te agobio - dijo comprensivo

-Además, ni siquiera sé cómo es

Ambos esperaron a que el tren con origen en París fuera anunciado por megafonía.

~Momentos después~

El tren llegaba a la estación. Los jóvenes se alistaban para apearse del vagón.

-¡Qué nervios! - dijo Aelita

Todos los alumnos bajaban del tren. Nerviosos y ansiosos. Esa semana que pasarían en Alemania sería inolvidable.

-Bueno chicos, ahora no os separéis mucho. Tenemos que ir todos juntos para encontrarnos con los estudiantes que os acogerán esta semana

Los alumnos asintieron a las palabras del profesor y le siguieron por el gran vestíbulo de la estación. Caminaron varios metros antes de topar de frente con un cartel sujetado por varios jóvenes, que les daba la bienvenida a Alemania.

De ambos lados, los estudiantes se miraban de reojo. Los profesores se acercaron y entablaron conversación. Pasados unos minutos y revisados algunos papeles; los profesores pusieron orden a sus respectivos grupos de alumnos.

-Está bien, alumnos. Vamos a empezar a asignaros un compañero, así que prestad atención.

Durante los siguientes cinco minutos, ambos profesores estuvieron asignando parejas.

-Bueno ahora que ya sabéis con quién debéis ir, por favor id con vuestra respectiva pareja.

Aelita había visto a la chica rubia que le había tocado como compañera acercarse y para no ser descortés optó por hacer lo mismo.

-Ahora vuelvo chicos - dijo la pelirrosada

Jeremy y Yumi asintieron. Ambos vieron cómo dos chicos se les acercaban.

-¿Jeremy _Belpos_? Lo siento, mi pronunciación no es muy buena- preguntó Odd

-Belpois, pero sí, soy yo y tú eres...

-Odd Della Robbia - dijo con desparpajo

-Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? Digo, tu apellido suena a italiano

-Ya... es que mis padres son de Italia y emigraron aquí antes de que yo naciera

-Ah... ¡Qué maleducado soy! Esta es mi compañera Yumi. También viene de intercambio.

-Hola - saludó ella - Me ha tocado con Ulrich Stern ¿Sabéis quién es?

-Soy yo - dijo una voz cortante - y tú eres Yuri, ¿no?

-Es Yumi - dijo un poco molesta

-Bueno chicos ahora que estáis en parejas, vuestro compañero o compañera os llevará a vuestro hogar de acogida - anunció el profesor alemán

-No olvidéis que esta tarde habrá una presentación en el college - completó el profesor francés

Aelita se volvió a acercar a ellos y agarró su maleta.

-Bueno chicos, nos vemos en la presentación - se despidió ella, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla a Jeremy

Jeremy agarró sus maletas y Odd se ofreció a ayudarle. Él aceptó y se dispuso a seguirle. Mientras Yumi hacía lo mismo.

-Deja que te ayude - le dijo Ulrich

Sin querer, sus manos se rozaron. Ambos habían ido a la ve a agarrar la maleta. Levantaron la mirada y se miraron a los ojos. Se sonrojaron. Ella soltó la maleta y dejó que él la llevara.

-Gracias - alcanzó a decir torpemente

En sus mentes surgió el mismo pensamiento _¿Por qué he reaccionado así?_ La misma pregunta. Quizá habían prejuzgado al otro antes de tiempo. Yumi se puso a pensar en que él no era el primero que se equivocaba con su nombre, pero ¿Por qué se había sonrojado? Es verdad que buen tipo tenía... dejó de pensar en eso y tomó su maleta de mano.

Los pensamientos de Ulrich no eran tan diferentes. Quizá había sido un poco borde por el tema de que su padre le había obligado a participar del intercambio. Odd tenía razón, ella no tenía la culpa. Empezó a mirarla con otros ojos. Se dio cuenta de que parecía muy delicada. Tampoco podía quitar el echo de que era guapa.

Yumi caminaba al lado de él. No quería perderse en una ciudad desconocida.

-¿Puedo preguntar a dónde vamos? - habló ella para romper el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos

-Eh... si. Vamos a tomar el autobús para llegar a casa

-¿Está lejos?

-No, tranquila

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta la parada de autobuses. Ella miraba todo con expectación. Si la estación de trenes y el intercambiador ya eran elegantes, no se quería imaginar el resto de la ciudad.

No estuvieron esperando mucho hasta que llegó el autobús. Subieron y se acomodaron juntos. Ella al lado de la ventanilla miraba la ciudad asombrada. Él la miraba a ella. Esa expresión de fascinación le causaba ternura. Parecía una niña pequeña que empezaba a descubrir el mundo.

El vehículo paró en un semáforo y ella se giró para mirarlo y preguntarle una duda sobre uno de los monumentos que había visto. Pero fue incapaz de formular la pregunta. Él se quedó mirándola y ella se sonrojó, lo que tuvo mismo efecto en él. El autobús volvió a moverse y ella apartó la mirada otra vez a la ventanilla.

Minutos más tarde, él le avisó deque ya iban a llegar a su parada y así fue, el autobús se detuvo y bajaron. La casa del alemán estaba a una manzana de la parada del bus.

Entraron y él la condujo hasta la que sería su habitación por esa semana.

-Bueno, esta es tu habitación

-Gracias - respondió ella - ¿Están tus padres? Me gustaría saludarlos

-No, ahora están trabajando. Llegan a la noche.

Se formó un silencio entre los dos, pero el sonrojo ya habitual entre ellos no se hizo presente.

-Eh... Yumi... perdona - le dijo

-¿Por? Si es por confundir mi nombre, no pasa nada. No has sido el único.

-Ah... - suspiró aliviado - bueno, te dejo que te acomodes. La presentación es en una hora y media. Si quieres que te ayude en algo, estaré en el salón.

-Gracias Ulrich

Era la primera vez que decía su nombre. Sonaba bien dicho por ella. Los colores volvieron a teñir sus mejillas, por lo que rápidamente salió de la habitación

Yumi abrió la maleta, ordenó un poco y se sentó en la cama con su cuaderno-diario para escribir un rato. No pasaron ni diez minutos cuando Ulrich volvió a entrar a la habitación con una bandeja.

-Pensé que tendrías hambre... - dijo sentándose con ella

Ella cerró su diario y lo dejó a un costado.

-Gracias - agarró el bocadillo que él le había servido - ¿tú no comes?

-Eh... si, pero luego - respondió inseguro

-¿Y por qué no...juntos?

Aquello le sorprendió tanto a él como a ella.

-Vale, me parece bien

Los dos fueron a agarrar la bandeja al mismo tiempo y otro vez hicieron contacto. Solo que esta vez tardaron más en separar las manos. Él agarró la bandeja y sin hacer contacto visual la guió hasta la cocina, donde estaba su bandeja.

* * *

Hey, otra vez tarde... pero creo que no he dejado que pase un mes ¿o si? Por cierto ¿no creeréis que dejaré el fic así? tiene continuación ^^ Meh, respondo :)

**bluedog197**: Thank you very much for your review :) I'm so happy you liked it and I hope you like this. Sorry if my English is wrong -.-' See ya :)

**SMilecrisSty**: ¿Te aburrías? Por qué sería... :P en fin, que este no lo habías visto. Me alegro que te haya gustado.

**escritoralove**: jajajaja ya, tengo más escritos :)

**CodeYumyUlrich**: la última parte... intenté hacer algo diferente y bue... es lo que salió :) Lo mismo me pregunto yo... tanto lío,tanta vuelta, tanto "eres la persona que más me importa" para luego nada ._. Me alegro que te gustase

**coderiel**: retomar... si, es que estaba de viaje y no podía subirlo antes :P hasta para mí es raro... intenté hacer algo diferente y bue... todavía no me sale eso de describir escenas... ¿subidas de tono? en fin, gracias por el ánimo, espero que te haya gustado

**codedellarobia**: jo, gracias :') me alegra que te gustase :) Espero que este también

**holaminombreesdrama**: Gracias, la verdad que si que es gracioso que discutan por una nariz... :P me alegro que te gustase ^^ :)

Creo que son todos :) Hasta el próximo "momento"


	4. Diario

Hello, en fin... que vengo con otra palabrita ^^ la continuación de "Caricia" Espero que os guste :P

**Nota de la autora:** Lo que está escrito en cursiva es lo que está escrito en el diario y lo que está escrito normal son pequeños recuerdos/flashbacks que tiene de ese día.

* * *

**22. Diario**

**Lunes**

_Hoy ha sido un día genial. Aunque bueno, al principio no había empezado tan bien. Ahora estoy en Alemania y lo poco que he visto es precioso. Me encanta. Por la mañana llegamos a la estación y nos recogieron para ir a la casa de la familia que nos acogía. Me ha tocado con un chico. Se llama Ulrich. Es alto, con el pelo castaño y... bueno, es guapo... todo hay que decirlo_

_En un principio me pareció un poco borde y bueno yo tampoco me quedé atrás. Pero es muy atento conmigo. Se ha disculpado conmigo por decir mi nombre mal y eso... es algo que nadie ha hecho..._

_Me siento rara... no sabría cómo explicarlo, pero... cuando íbamos a agarrar las maletas nuestras manos chocaron y cuando me vino a traer comida también y... ambos nos sonrojamos... no sé qué pensar..._

-O-O-

Fuimos a la cocina y comimos allí. Me empezó a preguntar que qué tal el viaje. Lo único que podía hacer es contestarle. Cuando acabamos de comer me dijo que tendríamos que ir al college para la presentación. Asentí, agarré un bolso y metí un cuaderno y un bolígrafo por se acaso.

-O-O-

_Acabo de volver de la presentación en el colegio. No era nada del otro mundo, pero todo cambia cuando estás en otro país. Allí nos juntamos con Odd, que era el mejor amigo de Ulrich; y a Jeremy. Más tarde vimos a Aelita, que le había tocado con una chica rubia llamada Laura. No pudimos cruzar muchas palabras, todos estaban ocupados._

_Cuando volvimos a su casa, el cielo estaba oscureciendo. Por el camino no hablábamos mucho. Cuando llegamos, ya estaban sus padres. Su madre es muy amable y cordial, pero su padre... es muy serio y se nota que es estricto. Ahora comprendo el comportamiento inicial de Ulrich. De tal palo tal astilla. Pero también... se nota que él es diferente..._

-O-O-

-Papá, mamá, ella es Yumi, la estudiante de intercambio de Francia - me presentó ante sus padres

-Buenas tardes señor y señora Stern - saludé con una pequeña reverencia como mandaba mi educación

-Hola querida, ¿qué tal el viaje? - me preguntó amablemente su madre

-Muy bien, gracias

-Buenas tardes - me saludó con desconfianza su padre - ¿De verdad eres francesa?

-Walter - le regañó su esposa

-No importa - dije mirando a la mujer - Soy japonesa, pero he vivido la mayor parte de mi vida en Francia

No hubieron más explicaciones. Él me dijo que fuera con él a su cuarto y allí me pidió perdón por el comportamiento de su padre.

-O-O-

_Él parece mas simpático y atento que sus padres. Quizá solo sea la primera impresión, no lo sé. Mañana me esforzaré por conocerlo un poco más. A él y a su familia. Me acompañó a mi cuarto y se disculpó por el comportamiento de su padre. Ambos nos quedamos mirando cómo la luna asomaba por la ventana. Precioso._

_Me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su cuarto. _

**Martes**

_Hoy me ha despertado pronto. Me dijo que teníamos que ir a clase solo por la mañana porque haríamos una excursión por la ciudad. No vuelvo hasta la noche._

-O-O-

-Yumi, vamos que tenemos que ir al college

-Eh... vale ¿A qué hora salimos? - le pregunté

-En una hora ¿te dará tiempo?

-Claro

Me levanté, me cambié y salí del cuarto. Vi que otra vez, los padres de Ulrich no estaban

-¿Tus padres...

-Se han ido al trabajo - me cortó - pero han dejado el desayuno

Los dos nos sentamos a desayunar. No hablábamos mucho. No me gusta estar así, porque quiero sentirme a gusto esta semana.

Terminamos y fuimos al college.

-O-O-

_¡He vuelto! Bueno... hemos vuelto. Sus padres no están en casa. A él no parece importarle, se ve que son así siempre. En el college nos volvimos a encontrar con el resto del grupo. Esta vez hablamos más y pasamos un tiempo agradable. Estuvimos un rato y después hicimos un recorrido por la ciudad, pero no en este barrio sino más en el centro. Stuttgart es precioso. Tuvimos suerte de ir con Odd y Laura, lo que significaba que vendrían Jeremy y Aelita. Estuve hablando con ellos y la verdad que formamos un buen grupo, aunque Laura a veces se aislaba... no me inspiraba mucha confianza._

-O-O-

Aelita, Jeremy y yo íbamos tras ellos viendo la ciudad. Era hermosa. Me encantaba ver los edificios, los monumentos, las calles... todo era precioso. Por no hablar de la gente. Allá donde íbamos siempre nos saludaban con una sonrisa.

-O-O-

_Al final del día acabamos yendo a una cafetería de un...creo que era un tío de Odd o un amigo de su padre... no me acuerdo. Nos lo pasamos muy bien. Espero que en esta semana se repita._

**Miércoles**

_Otra vez me vino a despertar él. Sus padres se iban muy temprano y regresan muy tarde, porque ayer cuando volvimos no les he visto. Creo que ayer algo cambió en él. No sé... es más atento que de costumbre. No es que antes no lo fuera es solo que..._

-O-O-

-Yumi, despiértate - me dijo mientras me movía el brazo - vamos dormilona

-Buenos días - dije mirándole a los ojos

Cuando vio que estaba completamente despierta salió del cuarto, dejando que me cambiase y cuando estuve lista salí a desayunar con él. Otra vez sus padres no estaban.

-O-O-

_Otra vez fuimos al college. Los alumnos de cursos superiores habían preparado una especie de juego de pistas por la ciudad para que la conozcamos más. Era muy fácil terminamos y todavía nos quedaba tiempo para volver, pero no..._

_Me llevó a merendar a una cafetería que tenía aspecto elegante tanto por fuera como por dentro. Era un sitio muy acogedor. Me preguntaba cosas sobre mi y yo sobre él. Nos contamos anécdotas y reímos mucho. Creo que al igual que yo, él disfrutó de ese tiempo. Descubrimos cosas que teníamos en común como... la música. Escuchábamos el mismo tipo de música._

-O-O-

-¿En serio? A mí también me encanta - me dijo él

-Si - sonreía, estar con él es agradable

-Y... ¿Practicas algún deporte? - me preguntó

-Si... Pencak Silat, es un...

-¿Bromeas? Yo también - ambos nos sorprendimos de tener tantas cosas en común

En cierto momento fuimos a agarrar no se qué y otra vez nuestras manos se encontraron, pero esta vez fue distinto

-O-O-

_Nuestras manos se rozaron en una pequeña caricia cuando fuimos a coger un bote de... ahora no recuerdo qué era, solo que esta vez no nos apartamos. Las entrelazamos con miedo y nos miramos. Ambos estábamos sonrojados. Pero volvimos a la Tierra cuando a uno de los camareros se le cayó la bandeja al lado de nuestra mesa. ¿Soy yo o estábamos más cerca que antes?_

-O-O-

Nos separamos rápidamente y dejamos de mirarnos. Él miró su reloj y yo el mío.

-Ya es tarde - dijimos a la vez

-¿Vamos? - me preguntó a lo que solo asentí

Salimos y volvimos al college a entregar lo que habíamos conseguido. Intenté buscar a Aelita para contarle lo que había pasado, pero no estaba. Necesitaba hablar con alguien.

-O-O-

_No sé qué pensar. Hace rato que volvimos a su casa. Sin mirarnos. Sin hablarnos. Sin... me sentía... vacía. No llevaba ni diez minutos sin oír su voz y ya la echaba de menos. Ahora me da miedo salir del cuarto... Mejor me duermo y ya mañana pensaré en ello. Aunque no creo que pueda dormir. Sé que ha sido poco tiempo el que he estado aquí, pero se nota que es diferente a todos los demás y... también sé que después de esta semana ya no le volveré a ver. Lo que me da que pensar que quizá no tenga que exagerar las cosas. _

_Él me olvidará. Y supongo que yo también._

* * *

¿Qué os ha parecido? El próximo estraá desde el punto de vista de Ulrich :) Lo intentaré subir lo antes posible :) Reviews

**CodeYumishiyama**: Me alegro que te guste la idea de intercambio :) Como ves tiene conti asi que *baile Ulumi* :P Saludos :)

**CodeYumyUlrich**: ya ves, si es que están destinados. Perver... pues hasta que no lo dijiste no lo había pensado... *pensando* todavía eso de escribir lemon... no lo llevo bien. Lo intento pero... no. Espero que te guste la conti. Saludos :)

**SMilecrisSty**: jajajaja es que si te lo digo no tiene gracia :P en fin que seguro que hoy estarás estudiando... :P Saludos :P

**coderiel**: Siii, me he dado cuenta ^^ esta es la conti, espero que te guste ^^ Saludos :)

**SMRU**: encantada de recibir spam (?) me alegro que te gusten, lo de Japón es recurrente. En un principio lo había puesto para que tuviera relación con otro fic que tengo, pero empecé a quitar datos y quedo desligado. Así que quedó como "excusa". Espero que este te haya gustado ^^


End file.
